Tornado Stories Deflected Deleted Version
Hey You! Yeah You! Had you Heard've that Minecraft Mod Movie on YouTube called "Tornado Stories 2, Deflected". Well this Movie was Made by A Boy named Mitchell and his Friends Noodle,Less,Cash and Whatever the Fuck that Guys Name was. Uh, was it, Dr.Salt Phil PHD? Oh Nevermind then, On to the Story. I was Browsing YouTube and I got A Notification from Fire Resistance. Apparently, I have Heard A Yell Outside at my Yard Saying "Watch It!" I have no Idea why he was in my Yard. Fuck that Dude anyway. I was Kinda Excited for this Original Film called "Tornado Stories 2, Deleted Version" I was Truly Excited for A Deleted Film of The Tornado Stories. Well, I Played the Movie and Oh my God. It was Bad and Kinda Creepy at the Same Time. I clicked on this Full Film and I was Odded Out to See the Date when this was Published. August 6th 2015, 3 Days before the Second Movie was Published. The Day I watched was October 18th 2015. I said to Myself in my Computer Seat, "Huh, that was Kinda Bizarre." I thought it was A Hallucination. But It wasn't even A Hallucination. I Played the Movie and Got my Doritos and Mountain Dew. I was Ready to watch this Movie. But this was Kinda Creepy to me too. The Film Starts with The Dream, Mitchell was Driving in the Car and Listening to The Worst Song Ever! It was Called "Barney and The Amazing Bulk!" By DJ BarneyFan2525. Heres the Lyrics and The Sounds and Bass are Just Drums Lyrics "Naaaaaaeeeegggghhh!! Oh Oh Oh! Deeeeeaaauuugggghhhhh! Oh Yeah Baby! Let's do Some Things Yo! Ooooooooohhhh! Nice Day Today! Bleeeeeehhhhh" Well, That was Awful and Garbage like Sounds. Anyway, Continue On to the Movie. Mitchell Arrived and Comes to The Diner. It wasn't Really a Diner Suprisingley. It was A Fast Food Restaurant called "JohnBall Brugers and Fries!" The JohnBall is like Gumball and It Serves frickin Chez Burgers! When Mitchell goes to The JohnBall Restaurant. He then Sees Some Minecraft Figure tied to A Chair and Gets his Mouth Taped. He was a Bad Guy Named "Bob McMonkey" He was The Burgular who Stole the Burgers later on the Normal Tornado Stories Movie. It Appears that Mitchell was wanting Burgers and Begins to Slam and Bang with his Hands on the Table. The Employees came up and Said to Him "Hi Welcome to JohnBall Burgers and Fries how may I Help?" Noodle comes to The Restaurant and Begins to Yell Out "I want God Damn Ass Burgers!" He then Reaches his Toast and Begins to Eat it like A Pyschopath would Do. "Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom!" He Said. He likes the Fuck Outta that Toast. He is Murdering his Relatives. He then Steals Burgers. He was Smiling his Ass Off. Until they Saw the Tornadoes. Noodle Pulls out a Knife and Stabs Less. The Tornado Destorys the Restaurant and Everyone Dies. However, that was A Dream. Mitchell, Woke Up and It was Midnight Unlike the Normal Version of the Movie. He gets A Midnight Snack. The Snack was Called "Air O's" and No This Wasn't actually Arrows. This was Cereal You know that. Anyway He Falls Asleep and then He Woke Up. He Sees Noodle getting A Letter and He was Pretty Upset. He Yelled Out "TACOS!" He gets more Upset and He then Yanks A Mailbox and Destorys It. He Grabs a Car and Begins to Eat It. He Finds a Potato that is Written in Sharpie "I Am A Huge Loser and I am a Roasty Toast Marshmallow am I?" Noodle Smashes it and Begins to Yell Out the Words "I Hate You, Your a Big Mean Meanie Butt!" He Grabs the Mail and The Mail says "Dear Mitchell Mazzei, Come to Are Lab, Bitch. You'd Expect a Ton of Sexy Playstations. From Doctor Salt PHD." Mitchell Saw the Mail and Decides to Go to the Lab. It Cuts to Black for 25 Second and then Shows the Lab Scene. Mitchell and his Lads go to The Lab. They Saw Dr.Salt standing and He was Very Excited to See Them. "What's Up Mother Fuckers!" Dr.Salt Said. He likes to Eat Deer Cake. Dr.Salt is A Huge Jerk Anyway and He had A Grin that was Very Creepy. He then Reads a Book Called "Fifty Shades of Storms" It Sounds really Perverted to be Honest. He then Let Mitchell and his Dudes come in the Room to Meet at. Then, Cash Comes in and Oh Boy, He was On Cocaine. Like Seriously, He was a Crazy Loser or A Bratt. He begins to Hold An Apple and Begins to Say "Would You like A Cup of Coffee, or Baby Jimmy's Beer.?" Dr.Salt Replied with "Shut the Fuck Up Racist Bitch." Dr.Salt then Let's Cash eat Noodle Alive. He was Screaming and Crying Out for Help. Dr.Salt brings Noodle back to Life by Using A Flamethrower to his Eaten Body. Noodle was All happy and He wants to Be Toasted Now. However Mitchell did not like what Noodle Said about Himself. Mitchell Ignores it and Noodle Brings A Gun to the Lab and Begins Shooting at Some Test Tubes. Destroying them and Burning up the Lab Rats into Weird Mutants. Mitchell wanted to Kick Noodles Ass Someday and Says to Less "Hey Less, Guess What! Were going to Eat! Get in the Car, Bitch." Less Forces Dr.Salt,Cash, and Noodle to go to Another Burger Place called "Mars Burgers" Like Planet Mars Baby! They Drove and The Place is closed with A Hungry Villager named "Bozo Gobozo" in the Place. He wanted to Eat his Daughter. But his Daughter Died from A Tornado. But Enough of that. They Left the Villager in there. And They Found An EF3 Tornado Destroying a Amusement Park. They're All Shocked to See there Favorite Amusement Park getting Wrecked by A Losernado Destroying that Place. They Escaped and Cash gets Sucked Up by the Tornado. He Dies and Mitchell Kicks a Baby to the Tornado. They all Screamed and They wanted A Potato So Bad! Then A Voice says "Cowabunga Bitches!" Is Heard in the Backround. Mitchell and his Lads came Back Home. They watched the Weather Channel. The Channel Said "We are Going to Have A Huge Storm around the Michigan Area. Don't go Outside or Else, You're Fucked!" Mitchell and Less were Odded Out. They See Batman Outside Chasing The Joker for Robin's Egg. He was So Angry. It Appears that Less and Mitchell Found a Villager Leading to Noodles Lab. They Drove there Cars to His Place and The Place wasn't Really An Apartment Building. Instead it was A Wooden Mansion. The Mansion was 9 Stories High. And It had A Pool Room like A Hotel would Have. Noodle Invites Mitchell and Less to The Mansion. He then Let's them Live in The Mansion. Mitchell and Less Packed Up Stuff like in The Normal Film would Do. They Moved and It was Night Time. In The Spa Room had to Be Fixed because The Heat was Not Working. Mitchell and Less Saw the Kitchen. And Oh my in The Calendar, There was An Image of A Dog Driving A Van to Kidnap the Children! The Dog had A Very Wide Grin on his Face. Mitchell and Less then Saw the Pool Area. It was Pretty Cool in there. However the Wallpaper was A Bunch of Nerds Doing a Little Ballerina Dance and They had A Derp Expression on there Faces. When it Got Daytime, It Shows them Outside at the Mansion. When they Got Outside. They Found an Another Tornado. It was An EF1 and It Sucked Up A Taco Stand. The Taco Man said "No! No me Tacos me Lucky Charms!" Less approaches to The Taco Guy and Says "Your A Fucking Fruit Loop aren't You?" They See the Tornado Coming to Them and They Run like Dorks who Likes Forks. The Tornado Becomes an EF2 and Rips Through Noodles Mansion. Luckily, His Mansion was Only A Little Bit Destroyed by the Twister. When they Arrived at the Pool Building , It Appears that Mitchell is Seeing A Snake and Screams like A Little Teeny Tiny Toilet Uh I mean Girl. Well, It then Appears The Tornado is Gone and They are Happy. However A Building next to them was A Airport that was Destroyed by the Violent Twister. At Least the Lads are Okay from the Tornado. When Mitchell and his Lads Asked Dr.Salt about the Tornado, He made A Deflecter that will Make A Storm Disappear. However it Cuts to Black for Around 20 Seconds and Cuts back to Noodle, He had Derp Potato Black Eyes and he was Angry. The Deflecter made A Hailstorm Disappear. Noodle Begins to Acted Insane. He finds a Sanbox on Top of the Roof and Begins to Dig like A Wild Animal Does. He Digs Crazy and Says "I like Crayons, YO!" He was Beatboxing like A Crazed Lunatic. He finds A Child on Top of the Roof. He Pushes him off the Building. This was A Little Bit too Far for A Minecraft Movie. Less tried out the Deflecter and He was Angry about this. He Said "This Damn Thing Wouldn't Work!" He tried and Said to Dr.Salt "Why on Earth would This Not Work?" Dr.Salt Said, "Well, We need Batteries, Moron!" When they Go back to The Lab. They found A Room with Holes, Thinking Termites caused this. They were Like "Yo, Seriously?" Mitchell thought Less was A Grump and Noodle was A Sicko who loved Getting Angry for No Reason at all. They watched the TV and There was A Weather Report on the Tornadoes. The Reporter Says "Breaking News, There will Be Dangerous Storms coming to The Michigan Area such as Sevre Thunderstorms,Large Hailstorms and Possibly Violent Tornadoes. Be Sure to Hide Immediately! Or Else, Your a Fat Pink Worm." Mitchell and his Lads were Concerned about this. They Didn't know what to Do. Noodle Ate the TV and Made his Head into A Huge Head with An Enormous Mouth Glicthing and Throwing Up Vehicles. He looked like he was Sick or Something. Less Said to Noodle that Hes Going to be a Menace to Donald Trump. He was Smiling Very Stupidly and The Next thing He Does was Even Badder. He Decides to let out A Huge Yell and It Scared Mitchell really Badly. Mitchell was Very Creepy in this Deleted Version Too. He Sometimes has a Deep Voice like Some Creeper would Do. He Whispers "Hey, Any of You Guys wanna Hop in My Truck to Get Free Candy?" Noodle was Very Scared like A Baby or Something like that. It then Yet Again Cuts to Black for 20 Seconds. It Cuts Back to them Driving there Vehicles and They were Fighting Eachother well, For A Damn Fish. They were So Stupid by Fighting. They were Fighting like Dunderheads would Do. They Saw the JohnBall Burger Restaurant. It was Destroyed like The Diner from The Normal Movie did. Except JohnBall Burger had Dead Bodies in the Restaurant as Well has Debris in it. They were Creeped Out that Mitchell Thought this was A Dream. Mitchell was Getting Freaked Out and Starts to Make Out A Scream. He Screamed like A Little Bitch Squeaker Does. They then See Other Destroyed Buildings and Homes. This wasn't A Dream at All. Then, An Another Tornado Struck through the Town. It was Destroying A ton of Buildings. Mitchell Followed the Twister and His Lads too. Then A Lightning Strike hits there Car. Causing it to Be on Fire. Somehow, Villager Got his Pants on Fire. He was Screaming like "Ooooooh Ooooooh! Aaaaaaahh! Me Pants are on Fire!" The Tornado Disappears and Mitchell and his Lads are Fine. They Need to See Dr.Salt about This They Asked him What they Just Saw. Dr.Salt Said that He Deflected The Storm. We get An Another Scene of A Black and White Flashback of A Tornado hitting the Forest and That's when the Twister Started. Dr.Salt said "Shut Up and Get your Nuts Over Here!" Mitchell was Confused why he was A Little Harsh on Him. Less was Too and Noodle was Upset at Dr.Salt, Dr.Salt said "Gimme A Beer and We can Talk About This!" Less gave Him A Beer and Dr.Salt said to them, "I will Get New Batteries. Batteries are Low on the Deflecter. Okay, So Gimme One Now or I will Take a Dump in All of Your Baboom!" He was Yelling at them like Some Sort of Angry Moron. Mitchell Said "Is he on Drugs?" Less Nodded and So as Noodle. They were Concerned that he was Going to Kill Someone. Dr.Salt threw A Rubber Ducky and Some Candy Canes at Mitchell. He was Working on the Deflecter. He was Wearing A Batman Suit and When he Thought he Fixed It. He runs and Jumps to Mitchell and Mitchell was Knocked Out. He was Passed Out for A Couple of Minutes, Until A Hailstorm Comes. Less,Mitchell, and Noodle Found Two Hailstorms, Then A Couple of More. When they Worked the Thing. They made it Disappear and It turns to Night. They Found A Cloud that will Be A Tornado Soon. Noodle and Less were Going Back to The Building and Mitchell Finds A Funnel Cloud Spinning. He Tried to Work the Thing, But it Becomes A Tornado and Starts Spinning Terribly. It Increases to An EF3. Mitchell is Trying to Work the Deflecter. But It would not Work. The Tornado comes Closer and Becomes an EF4 Tornado. It then Finally Became an EF5 Tornado and Destroys the Lab. Mitchell was Safe. However Less was Killed and Noodle Too. However Noodle Didn't die from The Storm. He Died from Choking on A Potato. He was Trying to Swallow A Potato who Tried to Kill Him. But He then Dies from Choking On It. Oh Well, He Croaked. The End Credits Came and It had Rap Music in The End. I Did Some Research on this. It Got Deleted for Inappropriate Content and Copyright. I was Kinda Shocked to See this Movie. Why on Earth would A 11+ Friendly Minecraft YouTube Movie would Have Tons of Bad Content? Well, We Don't Know about this. Anyway, I had Nightmares and I Didn't want to See that Minecraft Movie Ever Again! Just Wrong Man. Category:Lost episudes Category:Random Capitalization Category:Minecrap